Earth, Part I
Earth, Part I is the seventh episode of season 2 and the 15th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on November 6th, 2016. Plot The episode begins at the evening, in a nightclub, 21 is dancing with a girl named Sandra López, and he's enjoying. At one point during the meeting, 21 and Sandra kiss. Then a voice says: "Can I tell you one thing?" and 21 says: "End program", he was in a holodeck of Bàrcinon. 21 goes out of the holodeck, and there's Kimberly who wants to talk to him. She tells him she's going to go to Earth, because they got a permission, and 21 says he has some problems and therefore he decided to watch what he does and also says Federation Starfleet is unstable, in a similar way to the Earth governments. And he says that Regent Andrea is dangerous, and she wants revenge against all the planets of the Federation Starfleet and others which work with them. The only planet which isn't being attacked is Teremedó, without knowing the reason. Kimberly asks if they can help, and 21 says that if they can help, he'll communicate them. And he wishes Kimberly good trip. Kimberly meets her sister Karla, and says: "Are you ready to go to Earth?" and Karla replies: "Does your admiral friend think that you have the courage to go too? Because I see you a little worried". And then Kimberly says that in fact, she's afraid. Karla's boyfriend comes to accompany the girls, and the three of them go to the STK train station to go to Earth. The girls say goodbye to their parents at the door of the station, and go down to the station, waiting for a train. When the line S2 train comes, the three of them take it. They pass through the Kasa Tot hotel, through their school, and leave the city and Teremedó. In the first station on Earth, in a city called Lisbon, of the country Portugal, the three get off the train. And with the tickets, they get out, and Karla's boyfriend goes with her because he didn't have a ticket. And they see the human city, different. Meanwhile, in one place, Yusma says: "You've arrived". In Lisbon, all three are lost, and they don't know what they can do. Kimberly says: "I'm going to ask where the STK train station is". And in a shop, she enters and the owner says, "What do you want, ma'am?" and Kimberly responds: "I don't know what's a 'ma'am', I'm just asking you where the STK train station is". The owner is surprised and says: "You're a little weird, girl… I don't know those trains". Kimberly remembers that the Lisbon station is named "Cais do Sodré", and the owner tells her the way. Kimberly says: "Thanks!", and leaves. Karla says: "Do you know how we can get back to the station?" and Kimberly says: "Yes, and that man got confused because he thought that I knew something here which is named 'ma'am', but I don't know what's that". Karla's boyfriend starts laughing, and when Kimberly asks what the joke is, the boy replies: "Nothing, continue". When the three arrive at the station, Kimberly says: "We're going to the city of Barcelona, our objective". And with the tickets, they take the trains again, hidden in a normal lift of the local underground. Once again at the station, the three take a train of the S8 line which doesn't stop at all stations, and goes faster. They get off the train at the station "Barcelona | Plaça de Catalunya", and with the tickets also go out to the street. They're in the centre of the city, but this city is very big and they don't know where Admiral 21 or his friends live. Karla says: "Come, I'll make a triple mind meld with you" and Kimberly says: "With us?" and Karla says that with a triple mind meld they can know where they have to go. Kimberly says that she understands it, and the three make the mind meld and have a vision of a route that they have to follow. The team goes to a bus stop, and there the three of them take a bus named H12. The three go with their eyes closed, only with the image in their mind of a path that they have to follow. They're surprised that euros are also used in Barcelona, but the banknotes are different than those on Teremedó. However, they have similar coins, and they pay with coins from Teremedó without the driver perceiving that the coins aren't from the Earth. And the three close their eyes again, until the stop where they have to go down. When they get off the bus, they open their eyes, but they don't know where they are. Kimberly says to the others: "Now what?" but nobody knows what they have to do now. Karla says: "Could it be that Admiral 21 lives here?" and then Kimberly has a vision that indicates a house. Kimberly says: "It's there". They enter the house, and again with closed eyes they go up to the floor indicated in the vision. And there, Kimberly proposes to knock on the door and the others agree. At the door, a woman comes out and asks the three what they want, in a language that looks like Bàrcinon's language but is a little different. Kimberly wants to say something, but then, from the house, Regent Andrea Campos comes out and introduces herself to the three, and tells her mother that they're her friends. The mother says that if they need her, she'll be at home. Andrea says that at the moment she doesn't need anything. The four of them take the lift, and Kimberly says: "We know who you are and your intentions". Andrea tells Karla's boyfriend that he has to go back to Teremedó, because she wants to talk only with the girls. And before the girls can defend themselves, Andrea teleports the boy to his house in Bàrcinon. Andrea then says: "You're too clever, but I'm much cleverer. For now, I have to enter your mind. I'll do it whatever it takes". Kimberly says she won't allow it and Karla says she doesn't either, but Andrea uses an object and the two girls can't move, they can only move their heads. Andrea makes a mind meld with Karla, and then puts something in her mind and Karla falls unconscious. Kimberly doesn't know what she can do, but Andrea also makes a mind meld with Kimberly and she also loses consciousness. Andrea plays a combination of buttons in the lift and the lift goes to a secret area of this building. There she places the Duver§a sisters in some tubes, closes them and the two girls disappear. And in Bàrcinon, all the memories of the Duver§a sisters in their parents and in Karla's boyfriend disappear, as if they had never existed… To Be Continued… Category:Episodes ca:La Terra, 1a Part es:La Tierra, Parte 1 fr:La Terre, Partie 1 gl:A Terra, Parte 1 it:La Terra, parte 1 pt:A Terra, Parte 1 ro:Pământul, parte 1 ru:Земля, Часть 1